


The Best Baby

by LokiLover84



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cam boy!Hyuk, Daddy!Taekwoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Taekwoon loves watching his cam boy. ;)





	The Best Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. So my muse is a VIXX slut. Whatever am I to do?! :D

Taekwoon knows that what he’s doing is so, so wrong. He’s laid awake long past the time that the dorm has settled into silence, eyes straining in the dark as he forces himself to stay alert until the little green numbers on his alarm clock flip over to midnight.

 

Showtime.

 

Never in his life has he been so happy to have his own room. It makes his weekly debauchery that much easier to get away with. He rolls his eyes heavenward in thanks as he turns onto his stomach and retrieves his laptop from under his bed. He sets in down on the mattress and opens the screen, fingers flying across the keyboard as he types in the URL that’s become so familiar to him over the past six weeks.

 

Six weeks. That’s all the time needed to plunge him into a hell so pleasurable that it’s almost heaven. In his defense, though, it’s not really his fault. Certain people should be more careful when borrowing electronics that belong to others. Still, he thanks his lucky stars that that certain someone did leave the window open. It's become Taekwoon's drug of choice, and he didn't even know what he was missing.

 

He bites his lip when the screen he’s waiting for comes up, showing a blank wall that’s so familiar it might as well be one of the ones in his room. He sighs with relief that he hasn’t missed anything- he hates being late to anything, but especially this. He watches intently until there’s a rustle of sheets and a body almost as well known to him as his own comes into view. As always, for anonymity, the man on the screen has his face covered with a black, lacey eye mask that dips down onto his nose. It makes him secretive and alluring, and Taekwoon isn’t immune to the charm exuded through the computer screen as the man licks his lips and smiles.

 

“Did you miss me?”

 

He purrs, and Taekwoon moans softly, nodding helplessly. He _has_ missed the other man, though he’d never admit it outside the four walls of his own room. 

 

“I missed you. Daddy.”

 

It’s as if the man, who rises from a laying position up to his knees, exposing his slender body to the camera, his only nod to modestly the silky, hot pink panties riding low on his hips. And it’s as if the words are spoken only to Taekwoon, even though he’s sure that every person watching feels that way. It’s an amazing skill the man has, to make every person looking at him now feel as if he only has eyes for them. It’s a shockingly personal feeling, and Taekwoon is positive that there’s money pouring in for the man now, if the smirk on those pouty lips is anything to go by.

 

“I see you like my panties, daddy. I bought them just for you. Don’t you think they look nice against my skin?”

 

Oh _god._

 

Taekwoon can’t resist answering, tapping in his response in a flurry of clicking keys before he pressed the Enter key. The man pauses, eyes scanning the comments, and the lips curve into a smile. Taekwoon’s heart leaps. Could it be that his own comment was read?

 

“They _do_ feel nice. And I knew you’d love the color. Pink is my favorite, after all.”

 

And holy hell, it _was_ Taekwoon’s comment that the man is responding to, and he suddenly feels too hot all over, cheeks flushing with color. He let his head fall forward, breathing deeply, and kicked the covers off of him at the same time. The cool air felt good on his heated skin, and he sighed in relief as he raised his eyes back to the computer screen.

 

And promptly almost swallowed his tongue.

 

The pouty lips he knew so well were wrapped tightly, obscenely, around a clear dildo. It was a clear stretch for the mouth, and Taekwoon licked his own lips unconsciously as he watched. There was a slight tremor in the body as more of the toy disappeared from sight, and a soft sniffle when it was drawn free. Taekwoon’s eyes fluttered as he thought about that same dirty motion being performed on his own cock, and he rolled his hips down into the mattress, hissing at the friction on his own half hard length.

 

The man chooses that moment to pull the plaything from his mouth, smirking at the screen, his dark eyes snapping through the eyeholes of the mask.

 

“Should I prep myself first, Daddy? Or do you want to watch your sexy baby just take it?”

 

Taekwoon is torn, but he taps in a hesitant question. There’s a pause as he reads the comments, chuckling lowly and turning his gaze back to the camera.

 

“One of my regulars knows me so well. You’re right, daddy. I _did_ play with myself earlier. So, I guess you want to just watch me take it?”

 

Taekwoon nods at the screen, and there’s a slight tilt to the man’s head, as if he can see through the computer screen and into Taekwoon’s head, as if he’s a mind reader and Taekwoon’s brain is an open book.

 

“Ok daddy.”

 

There’s the squeak of bedsprings and the camera adjusts its focus and Taekwoon moans lowly when the rosebud pucker comes into view, glistening with moisture that Taekwoon knows is lube, and it unfurls and clenches on nothing. In the moment, Taekwoon would sell his soul to the devil to run his tongue over the opening, just once.

 

Slender finger come into view, the pads running lightly over the sensitive opening, and then the toy appears, and there’s a soft whine as it’s pressed firmly against the furl and it’s slowly worked into the man’s body, little moans and whimpers sounding from the man as his body adjusts and eventually accepts the entire toy.

Taekwoon could come now, just from watching this, but he holds back. He wants to come at the same time as the beauty on the screen. He hardly blinks as he watches every move of the toy, the way the hand twists it as it slides in and out, the whole show punctuated by soft cries and little _ah ah ahs._

 

It’s not long before the cries grow louder, a sure sign the man is close. Taekwoon reaches under himself, wrapping his fingers around his own length and stroking methodically as he matches his pace to that of the image on his laptop.

 

“D-daddy, I’m going to c-cum!”

 

Taekwoon moans, mind screaming _yes yes yes_ and his vision whites out as he cums, the whispered scream of _daddy!_ echoing in his ears as the man on the screen orgasms untouched, cock twitching as it throws strands of white up over the man’s stomach.

 

By the time Taekwoon can think straight, the man is already clean and blowing kisses to his viewers, grinning in a way that Taekwoon can only assume means he’s made a decent amount of money from this week’s episode. With shaking fingers, he contributes several thousand won, smiling when he sees the way the eyes widen. He knows he’s gotten the attention of the man, and there’s a final wave before the camera goes dark.

 

Taekwoon powers his laptop off and slides it back under the bed, before heading to his en suite bathroom and cleaning himself with a warm cloth. He discards his soiled pyjama pants in the laundry basket and heads back to bed naked. He’s barely slipped under the covers when there’s the soft creak of his bedroom door opening and a soft voice calling him.

 

“Woonie? Are you asleep?”

 

Taekwoon shakes his head, the gesture lost in the dark, but the figure comes to the bed and slides in, Taekwoon opening his arms and embracing the warm body.

 

“Was I good, daddy?”

 

Taekwoon’s lips curl in a contented smile and he drops a kiss on top of Hyuk’s head.

 

“The best, baby.”


End file.
